Downpour
by Thirteen94
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Cliche: Beca and Chloe singing and dancing in the rain


(A/N) Hey guys! Hope you've been enjoying the mass amount of fics I've been writing. Leave me some reviews yeah? ;)

"Let's go for a walk!" Chloe grabbed Beca's hands excitedly  
"Are you crazy? It's raining!" Beca replied, shooting Chloe a quick glare.  
"Come on Becaaaa" Chloe pouted, Beca sighed at the way Chloe drew out her name. That girl could make her do anything.  
"Fine." Beca shook her head, she peeled herself away from Chloe's side, she crossed the room and pulled a hoody out from her wardrobe before offering a spare to Chloe who took it with a smile.  
"I can't believe you're making me do this." Beca sighed as they left the dorm complex. As they reached the door Beca pushed it open.  
"Holy shit it's like a fucking storm!" Beca stepped back from the door. Chloe let out a hearty laugh and walked out into the rain. "You're crazy! I'm dating a psychopath!" Beca deadpanned as she folded her arms across her chest.  
"It's called living!" Chloe yelled as she stretched out her arms, the rain hitting her face.  
"It's called getting pneumonia." Beca shot back. Chloe shook her head, her hair sticking to her face. Before taking a step towards Beca and taking her hands in her own.  
"Just come out" Chloe whispered as she pulled Beca into her arms. Beca reluctantly embraced the older girl.  
"You're soaked." Beca sighed.  
"And now so are you. Can we walk now?" Chloe asked with a grin.  
"You're sly." Beca frowned before smiling and taking one of Chloe's hands. Chloe grinned and placed a quick kiss onto Beca's cheek before leading the smaller girl towards the quad.

Beca pushed her hair from her face. Thanks to Chloe's genius idea of walking in what Beca could only describe as a torrential storm, she was soaked to the bone.  
"This is nice." Chloe spoke suddenly  
"If that's how you want to describe it" Beca replied with a pout. Chloe grinned and let go of Beca's hand.  
"Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo" Chloe began to sing as she walked further away from a shaking Beca, who recognised the tune.  
"Chloe no."  
"Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo" Chloe turned to Beca, wearing a huge grin.  
"Chloe don't-"  
"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…." Chloe sang  
"Oh my god…" Beca face palmed.  
"What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again…" Chloe jumped onto the tree, mimicking the scene from the film she had forced Beca to watch.  
"You're actually doing this…" Beca sighed as Chloe dropped from the tree, and slid herself around it so all Beca could see was her face and a mass of soaked hair.  
"The suns in my heart and I'm ready to love" Chloe stared at Beca with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. As Chloe continued to walk and sing Beca blushed and slowly followed, happily listening to Chloe's melodic voice echo through the empty college grounds.  
"Beca."  
"What?" Beca replied quickly  
"Sing with me" Chloe smiled  
"How about no." Beca shot back as she approached the older girl.  
"We're not leaving until we sing and dance."  
"You really are crazy."  
"Apparently so, but you still love me for it." Chloe winked.  
"Well, I can't argue with that." Beca replied with a laugh. Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and they began to dance.  
"Dancin' in the rain" Beca began to sing,  
"I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!" Chloe joined in on the next couple of lines as Beca struggled to keep up with Chloe's fast paced dancing.  
As Chloe hummed the instrumental Beca felt her cares slipping away, it'd be a different scenario if people were about, but the weather was keeping everybody well and truly in. A grin covered her face as she remembered the last lines from an additional verse. As Chloe began to dance slower and her voice lowering, signalling to Beca she was almost done, Beca sang  
"Because I am living. A life full of you." Her voice the only clear sound amongst the downpour of the rain. She placed both of her hands on Chloe's face.  
"I love you Chloe." Beca spoke softly.  
"I love you too Beca." Chloe replied.  
"Can we go in now though? I can't feel my legs." Chloe laughed in response and nodded, as they began to walk towards Beca's room Chloe pulled the younger girl in for a kiss.


End file.
